Wreck it Ralph 2
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: It's been four months since Ralph went Turbo. So you would think the arcade's back to normal right? Hardly. Things start getting weird when a new game gets plugged in... Meanwhile Felix is having a hard time excepting a new responsibly placed before him.


Well hello there, fellow Wrecklings!

I'm back and this time with a whole new story 4 u guys! :)

1st b4 I begin anything, I just wanna say thank you to those who favored/ reviewed my Hero's Cuties story.

Never, never, ever in my 2 years of being on this site have I gotten so many favs and reviews in such a short period of time. THANK U SO MUCH :D

I'm glad that I received such a nice welcome to the fandom by all of that. I really really really love this movie as of now so I think I'll be sticking around for a while. :D

Yeah, I know, I really should b working on my other stories…. BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF.

This story right here, has been on my mind for quite a while and I've been dying to share it!

It's pretty much the roleplay of me and my friend, thinkpink23, so you know this story is gonna be good since its another thing that we both came up with.

Yes I know, title's lame, summary's not so clear, but please just give this a chance :)

Hope u enjoy!

"Wreck it Ralph 2"

Prologue:

Felix's P.O.V

My name is Fix-It Felix Jr, and I'm from the game, Fix-It Felix Jr.

30 years I've been doing this, fixing windows, running into shutters, and getting rammed in the stomach by visually impaired ducks, all while eating pie.

And all those years went by without a blink of an eye, nothing really happened in the arcade and nothing really happened to me.

So when I celebrated 30 years of my game, I expected that year to go just like all the other years had gone: Fast and uneventful.

That year was fast, but it was anything BUT uneventful.

For starters, let's just say that I've gotten married; to who you ask?

Well only to the world's most dynamite gal, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.

How we met? That itself is a whole other story that we'll save for another time.

We had only been married for four months, but yet that was when our relationship, along with the whole arcade received news of big change…

Ch 1: Big Changes

(Author Note: This ch is narrated by one of my ocs that you do not know yet. Don't worry, you'll meet her and learn her story as this progresses)

"_Ugh, what happened?" _

Those three words went through my head as I opened my eyes and stood up.

"What?" I mumbled softly, looking around.

Everything was the same, nothing was….

HAZEL!

The memory of my sister screaming my name and trying to run up to me, only to be stopped by some force field played in my head.

"HAZEL!" I ran to the entrance of our game and looked out expecting to see my sister.

What I saw, I had not expected.

The Hub…. It was full of people!

Tons of bustling people moving this way and that, going from this game to that game.

I had never seen the Hub so full before; well I had seen it this full, but that was before my family took out all the other games.

I ran in, shouting Hazel's name, desperately looking for her.

I was almost convinced that the Hub had become a new place.

"Welcome to Game Central Station!"

I kept hearing somewhere.

That's strange, I was sure that this place was called the Hub.

I looked around at all the people, I had never seen any of them before, like NONE I recognized…..

I turned around and saw a big woman heading in my direction.

It seemed like she was a whole foot taller than me.

She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin and was wearing green navy pants with a white tanktop.

Just by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was troubled about something.

"Excuse me," I said, running next to her and tapping her "I'm just wondering if you could tell me where I am and if you've seen a little girl with snow white skin wearing a brown jumpsuit anywhere…."

"Oh, how will I tell him?" I heard the woman mumble, as she went into a game called Tappers.

I sighed and looked around.

I had to find Hazel!

I ran off and started looking for her once again.

* * *

Felix's P.O.V

Once I heard that the arcade was closed, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great day everyone!" I said as I usually did after each day to the occupants of my game, the Nicelanders.

They gave their usual "Oh no Felix it was all your doing! We couldn't have done it without you!"

To which I gave my usual thank yous.

After that I then rushed down to the lobby of the building and left.

I went and got on the trolley which started heading toward Game Central Station.

I could barely contain my excitement!

Fourteen hours is just way too long to be away from my high definition angel, so I looked forward to the end of each day when I could see Tammy's beautiful face again.

I walked- at a rather fast pace I should say- into Game Central Station and went toward our usual meeting spot.

Tammy was not there.

That's… strange….

Normally she's there waiting for me.

I looked around, no sign of her.

I then spotted my good friends, Ralph and Vanellope, walking toward the entrance of Vanellope's game, Sugar Rush.

I ran up to them.

"Ralph, Vanellope…." I was surprised I had enough air to croak that out; I wasn't a good runner and it didn't help that Sugar Rush was halfway across the arcade.

Ralph turned, Vanellope was on his shoulder.

"Hi Felix!" Ralph waved.

"Hey ya Felix!" Vanellope waved as well.

"Hey," I returned the wave "you guys haven't seen the sergeant anywhere have you?"

"Oh yeah, did you hear the news?" Vanellope was snickering, her hands over her mouth.

I had a bad feeling about this…

"What?" I asked.

"She got hit by a bomb in her game and DIED!"

"WHAT?!"

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried as Vanellope burst out laughing.

He then looked toward me.

"She's just kidding Felix. I saw her go into Tappers."

"Thanks," I turned away and started walking at a brisk pace toward Tappers.

I knew that Vanellope was just kidding but I couldn't shake from me the thought that something was wrong with my Tammy.

* * *

Calhoun's P.O.V

"_No, I can't be. It's impossible. We've only been married for four months… What if... I lose it again…."_

"Ma'am?"

I looked up.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tapper.

The portly gentleman stared at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he questioned "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine," I answered.

"You've just been sitting there all quiet for a while and…."

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him before looking away.

I watched Tapper go away out of the corner of my eye, knowing that I was anything but fine.

What happened this morning played back in my head like a broken record.

It was that morning that I had read that single word that had been going through my head the entire day: Pregnant.

Pregnant…. Today I had just found out that I was pregnant.

That word stirred up so many emotions in me.

3rd person P.O.V Flashback...

The flashback opens out in a doctor's office.

Calhoun is laying down on an exam bed, biting her lip, an anxious look plastered on her face.

A doctor is sitting next to her, moving some sort of detection device around her stomach.

The screen in front of them is blank.

A few moments pass and the doctor puts down the device and gives a sigh.

Calhoun knew that kind of sigh well, it was the sigh people admitted just before they were gonna give bad news.

"I'm sorry Miss Calhoun," the doctor said "but it appears that indeed you suffered a miscarriage."

End of flashback…

I tried to shake that memory away; I didn't wanna cry in front of all these people.

Back when I was still engaged to Brad, I had found out that I was pregnant with his child a couple weeks before the wedding.

I had decided that I would tell him during our honeymoon, cause I found the whole idea of telling him then really sweet.

But… we never made it to our honeymoon… heck Brad didn't even make it past the wedding….

And it didn't make my situation any better that the miscarriage happened the day after the accident…. The day after I was supposed to marry Brad… The day after he was eaten by a cybug…

I stared down at my stomach, the doctor said I was twelve weeks pregnant when I lost Brad's baby.

I had no idea how along I was but thinking about it put that four letter word in my head.

That word I would always bash my soldiers for having, that word that expressed a rare emotion in me.

Fear…..

I feared I would lose this baby like I lost the other one.

I feared Felix's reaction; we've only been married for four months, and that guy was used to having cocktail parties held in his honor every other night.

Not midnight feedings and changing diapers.

But I didn't doubt for a second in my mind of Felix's ability to be a dad.

He had all the good qualities.

Caring, patient, loving, and so much more that I could not describe, he was truly the only person on this Earth who I loved more than anything else.

Heck, I loved him more than I ever loved Brad!

Brad didn't just have that sweet, soft, cuddly feel that my Felix had.

Felix will be a great father, I just not so sure how great he'll take the news…

"Tammy! Tammy!"

I looked up to the familiar call of my husband.

Felix ran in, bumping into some guys from Street Fighter in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he squeaked fearfully before rushing to my side.

"Tammy!" Felix jumped up on the chair next to me and hugged my neck.

"Hey," I placed my arms over his back and gave him a hug.

Felix pulled away and sat down on the chair.

"All day, I've been counting down the hours until I could see your beautiful face again," he said, placing his head in his hands and staring up at me with that usual child like wonder.

Normally I would have been like:

Aw Felixish!

And then I would have kissed him.

But I didn't.

I don't know, I guess I was just feeling kinda shy since I was still contemplating on how to tell him that I was pregnant.

"Same," I replied, blushing a little.

Felix laughed and kissed my cheek.

He then called out to Tapper to give us some root beers.

Two root beers then came sliding down to us.

Felix took his and started to drink it happily.

I just stared at mine.

"Tammy?" I turned my head and looked at Felix.

A worried expression lay on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

I sighed.

Felix took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me Tammy, please?"

Well…. He's gonna find out that I was pregnant eventually, so why not now?

"Well Fix- It," I said softly, looking away as my heart started racing "I… just found out that I'm pregnant…"

My poor little Felix, I think I just gave him a heartattack there.

"W-what Tammy?" he asked, looking at me completely shocked.

"Felix! Don't freak out!" I grabbed Felix by the shoulders, since he looked like he was gonna fall over any second.

"R-really?" Felix squeaked.

I nodded.

"Th…that's great honey," Felix said, even though I could tell he didn't really believe me.

And that was the start of some big changes, not only for us but the arcade as well.

End of ch 1

Hope u liked!

Don't worry as the story goes on, you'll learn who the mysterious narrator is :D

So how'd I do? I hope I wasn't too out of character.

Please review!


End file.
